


Comic-Can't

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [32]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Seriously why isn't there a black widow movie, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers gate-crash the world's largest (probably) nerd convention, Comic-con!  How will they deal with all of the costumes, people, and ways things can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic-Can't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyCreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCreep/gifts).



When Fury, who didn't even bother asking the team if they were okay with doing the activities anymore (not that they had a choice even when he did, but there was at least a semblance of politeness), slid a flyer under the door advertising for Comic-con with a surprise announcement that the Avengers themselves would be doing a panel, everyone was pleasantly surprised. After the hell that they had been put through with circuses and day camps and zoos, a 'nerd convention', as Clint put it, seemed to be one of the safest places they had ever been sent to. The one downside, in their eyes, was that it was a requirement to dress up in cosplay.

"So, everyone just wear their uniforms," Steve's clear voice ran through the excited chatter, "and for God's sake none of you look like an idiot." This was the Avengers equivalent of waving a red flag in front of a bull, really.

 

 

The first incident occurred before they even got into the convention hall. The groups had decided to arrive separately to avoid attention, and browse the stalls in their own time before making their way to the room set aside for their Q&A and pictures. Natasha and Clint were making their way through security, both holding their breath as they walked through the metal detectors even though they knew that their various weapons were so well hidden and so hi-tech that there was no way they'd be discovered, when a loud beeping from a metal detector and raised voices came from the left. The volume, pitch and intensity of the metal detector was that of one that had just discovered an entire mine full of the stuff, or, more aptly, a man with an arm completely made out of vibranium.

"Well," Clint sighed dramatically, picking up his items and nodding at the woman working security, "we found Bucky."

Following the beeps, whilst going against every instinct to protect their ears that they had ever had, did indeed lead them to Bucky, who was arguing with the bemused men who seemed unsure as to whether or not to let him past.

"Prosthetics, sure," one of them muttered, scratching his head, "but that? That's not right." It took some scanning, pleading and a call to Fury before Bucky was allowed through, and the first thing that he said to the duo waiting for him was, 

"What were you doing before to get dressed in such a hurry?" 

Natasha looked down at her outfit of garish purple and blue leather, complete with a bow and 'fake' arrows, whilst Clint in turn was wearing skin-tight black leather, and they both grinned at Bucky.

"I think it suits me," Clint replied, doing a twirl to emphasise his point, and Bucky made a puking sound.

"Besides," Natasha pointed out as they walked further into the hall, "make that joke again and you die." It was said so matter-of-factly that it was impossible to tell whether or not she was kidding, and a lesser man would have withered under her gaze, but Bucky held his own.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything," he shrugged, "there's nothing wrong with an active sex life." Before Natasha could slap Bucky, and very possible knock him out, Clint quickly pointed at a figure in the distance.

"Why don't you go make fun of Sam?"

"Sam?" Bucky peered in the direction that Clint was pointing, "why?" Soon Sam was close enough that the answer was self-explanatory.

"So," Bucky winked once more, taking Clint's desperate swerve far too literally, "what have you and Steve been doing? Is he gonna come in your costume?"

"He's my hero!" Sam defended hotly, and it was hard to insinuate about a man's sex life when he sounds like a five year old, or, Bucky admitted, when he was so damn cute about it.

Natasha and Clint quickly got sidetracked at stalls, admittedly less by buying anything and more by Clint attempting to prevent Natasha from throttling any owners whilst simultaneously getting just as pissed off that there was so little Black Widow merchandise compared to so much of everyone else's.

Sam and Bucky, sharing a worried glance, both took the sensible approach to the situation and wandered off, leaving shouts of, "You think people want to wear shirts with Stark on? Rogers I understand but Stark? WHERE IS ALL THE NATASHA?" and the futile attempts not to make the excuses sound ridiculously sexist behind them. It wasn't long before they caught up with Tony and Steve, who were keeping an eye on Thor, Bruce and Vision, and then Wanda and Pietro also joined them.

"Anyone seen the others?" Steve asked, looking around as though he could tell the real Avengers from the seemingly endless numbers of others dressed up as them.

"Natasha and Clint, yeah," Sam replied, still looking relieved that instead of being mad at him for not wearing his uniform Steve had instead looked immensely flattered, "but the others?" When no-one offered any information, he muttered, "Fuck," to which Steve sharply turned his head. He was distracted from mentioning anything, however, by a scornful voice from behind them.

"You're not even a realistic Iron Man!" A sharp intake of breath, and Steve was already leaning towards his partner, placing a hand firmly on his chest. Tony, for his part, was quivering with rage, teeth snapping as he sharply ordered,

"Take that back."

"You look nothing like him, and your suit is basically a tin can," the man continued obliviously, jabbing his hand at Tony so forcefully that there was a clang as his finger struck the suit.

"Tony," Steve warned in a low voice, and his attacker looked instantly more gleeful, practically rubbing his hands together as he mocked, 

"And you actually think you're Tony Stark?"

"Fuck this," Tony muttered, pushing down his palms as his thrusters started up, and within seconds was flying above the crowds.

"That's not even how the real Iron Man would do it!" the doubter, somehow still set in his beliefs that this wasn't Tony, yelled after him as though he could be heard, laughing maniacally for a second before hearing the murmurs of,

"Shit........Tony Stark."

"I'll get him," Steve sighed, running of and leaving Sam and Bucky in charge. Immediately, things started going even worse.

 

It started with a child, clinging to his parents as he stared in awe at the costumes surrounding him. Tugging on his mother's sleeve, he gestured to Vision and asked, oblivious to everyone else listening, "Mummy, why is that man naked?" Incensed, she immediately looked up and made to walk towards the group, who, with some frantic shooing motions from Bucky, managed to force Vision back into the crowd and, in doing so, lose him.

"And then there were six," Bruce said ominously.

The next issue was that Thor somehow didn't seem to grasp the concept of costumes. "Brother!" he would cry at every pair of horns he saw, and would then have to be dissuaded by something along the lines of,

"No that's not....I think that's a girl actually," or "Thor no your brother is far away thank God," and finally "Thor NO! Come back!" as he took off in pursuit of one that evidently looked even more like Loki than the others had.

"Five," Bruce toned.

Pietro and Wanda were soon swamped, tens of children saying, "You're my hero can I pleeeeease have a picture?" until they gave in and consented. Wanda looked distinctly uncomfortable, regretting her decision as seven children all hugged her at once, whereas Pietro gave each of his admirers in turn a hi-five and a piggyback. Meanwhile, Bucky was fending off a barrage of questions from others cosplaying as The Winter Soldier on how he got his arm to look so realistically metal, and Bruce was carefully minding his own business and eyeing up the stall selling Bubble Tea, which, in the end, he went to.

"One," he grinned as he looked back from the queue to see Sam unable to explain why he was suddenly alone.

 

"Where's Steve? And Scott? And Peter?" Coulson's voice, forever monotone, gave no idea of whether or not he was stressed. The team themselves, milling around in the side room, all shrugged in various degrees of nonchalance but none caring any more than a vague concern that the team would probably be a lot worse to the public without their leader, the token smart youth and a comedian.

"Hey, guys," a voice from behind them alerted everyone to Peter's presence, and they twisted to see him. 

Pietro's mouth dropped open. "What have you done?" he screeched, zooming forwards to attempt to cover him with his body.

"Nice," Wanda smirked, taking in Peter's Scarlet Witch costume.

"Don't worry," Peter pulled his real suit out from his bag and rolled his eyes, "I borrowed it from someone to enter the lookalike contest. And look!" he waved a scrap of paper at them, "I won!" The smile fell from Wanda's face, replaced by and indignant frown, while Pietro merely shook his head in amusement and shoved is boyfriend towards the toilets.

A few minutes later, Scott appeared. Literally, one second there was nothingness, the next he was standing there. 

"Where have you been all day?" Tony, in the absence of Steve, asked. Scott grinned widely in a way that meant he'd been waiting for someone to ask him that, and, by proxy, that it was better for everyone's state of mind if no-one did, and mysteriously replied,

"Check your photos."

Groans filled the room as they all pulled their phones out to see that nearly every photo had been photobombed by a tiny Scott Lang diving towards the lens.

 

"It's time to go on," Coulson announced, half-shoving the Avengers towards the door, and they all looked around in confusion. 

"Steve's never been late before he's probably dead!" Peter wailed.

"I'm not," a highly pissed voice came from behind them, and then Steve was there.

"Is that what you call 'not embarrassing the team'?" Clint asked, raising his eyebrows. "Nat, we could have gone so much further than we did."

"She was complaining about how the only Captain America costumes for girls were really slutty," he shrugged, "there was a whole feminist rant and I felt bad because it's true, and that's not what I want my uniform to be a symbol of. So," he gestured to his spandex tanktop and booty shorts, "we swapped."

"Well," Tony clapped him on the shoulder, "you look good."

Morosely, Steve continued, "And I won my lookalike contest in this."

 

Despite the many questions about Steve's outfit, and in the end he settled for 'I'm making a statement about how unnecessarily sexualised girls clothing is' the panel went well. Many people had come dressed as them, so they played a game of who had the most people in their uniform, which Peter won. 

"That was fun!" Bruce flopped down onto the sofa in the Avenger's Tower, "maybe we should do it again next year? I think DC villains would be good."

When Coulson entered to congratulate them on not blowing anything up, the team were deep in a discussion about using latex for two-face, so he left them to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 34 requests for this series that I am working through but I'm always open to more so if you have any suggestions comment below or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk and I'll get back to you I promise even if it takes years


End file.
